Midnight Deaths
by OtakuJackal
Summary: Hinata is out at night, training, when a woman appears with a deadly weapon and deadly goal; these are the events that follow.
1. Chapter 1

*authors note, this is my very first fanfic, and I'm more of drawer than a writer, so constructive criticism would be appreciated*

Chapter 1: Last Midnight Tear

The sun was setting in The Hidden Leaf Village casting shadows over the entire village. There was only so many minutes of sunlight left, half of the sky had even gone dark and a few stars had begun to shine. There was going to be a full moon though so it might be exceptionally bright out if there weren't too many clouds. Hinata was panting heavily and she was sweating and exhausted but determined to keep training till she collapsed, so she focused her chakara. She was in one of the villages forests' and she was in this little area with tall, bright red flowers, trees surrounding the area.

Focus, She thought. She felt a burst of energy and activated her byakugan.

"Eight Trigrams, Protective 64 Palms!" She cried. She spun in place and started to cut the flowers at a precise level, eyes closed (though that did not matter with her byakugan activated) she heard the distinct slitch, slitch, slitch as she cut the flowers in the quiet night. She stopped and then spun around and open her eyes. She saw someone, about 10 yards away and she took an offensive pose.

"Who's there?" Hinata shouted, piercing the air.

"Good eyes," came a firm, but feminine voice "I was hoping I could do a surprise attack in the night but no avail with your byakugan activated eh?" she approached Hinata and she was about 2 yards away. Hinata deactivated her byakugan to preserve chakara but maintained her stance.

"Who are you?" Hinata said, she was worried this person said she had the intention of attacking her and she was low on chakara, she had been training for a few hours now.

"Oh, ehem, forgive me how rude, my name is Akane," She glanced around at the red flowers "appropriate name eh?" (Akane means brilliant red in japanese) she took a step towards Hinata. Hinata finally got a good look at her since she stepped into the moonlight. She had striking blue hair and calm green eyes, a decent sized chest, thin, but clearly muscular arms, and good legs. She was wearing a small necklace with a symbol that said water, a short sleeved dark purple shirt with a weird symbol on it, a black skirt, and a armband with the Village Hidden in the Sand symbol. Her shoes were sneaker like and good for combat. Most of the would be bare skin on her arm was covered with pouches clearly loaded with kunai, shuriken, and other ninja tools.

However Hinata only had an instance to observe all this because just a fractionth of a second after she said stepped towards her she whipped a shuriken at her. Hinata dodged it at the last second.

"Pleased to meet you." Akane said, grinning madly.

"What are you doing?" Hinata said fearfully.

"Getting my revenge!" Akane said angrily.

Akane charged at her with a kunai Hinata spun in place. Hinata activated her byakugan and took a stance.

"Gentle Fi-"

"Oh no you don't!" Akane spat out. She cut made a deep cut in Hinata thighs but sill made her cry out in pain, regardless she stayed focused. She found it in her strength to ignore the serious wound. She charged at Akane, who had her back to Hinata and pulled back to strike her. Akane spun out of the way just in time and stood in the perfect spot to strike Hinata in her head, however Hinata dodged it and instead got nicked on the shoulder blades.

"How did you..?" Hinata asked, gripping her shoulder. Akane grinned and in the shadows ran her fingers through her hair.

"You really don't see it?" She had to step into the moonlight again for Hinata to notice it, she gasped in surprise. Her veins were popped out just like with a byakugan.

*END of chapter one. I do have a few things planned for this story Akane will get her own back story (here's a tease the Uchiha clan will also get involved) and unique fighting style and there will be a (hopefully if my writing skills improve and whatnot) epic battle.*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dead Nights

*This is Akane's back story, I spent HOURS trying to work out all the the kinks and fix any continuity errors (although it's an fancfic so who'd care again?)...I tried to make plenty of twists and tried to make sure it was readable despite lack of action. It is told in first person like Sasukes back story*

My parents were criminals.

Let's start with my father. He ran away from the Uchiha clan when they started planning on to destroy the Leaf Village. He didn't want to betray his clan, or his fellow villagers. So he destroyed his records and he was always the man to stand in the background, so when he vanished not many questioned were raised and he was almost completely forgotten when the clan was eradicated. He was however, an excellent fighter. I found him in a book a few months after I learned to read and the author (anonymous) said "I have never seen a man so skilled with weaponry, he could have become one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist, (or had he joined they would have been 8) even being from the Leaf Village I doubt they would have rejected joining if he had offered. The few missions I joined him with I was almost useless! He could kill before the man even realised he had an assassin in his presence!"

He was always the quiet type my dad was, he never liked having attention. The clan never discovered his talent because of this. One thing he always taught me was to "Keep your head down, and eyes up, and always fight for honor, and your nation!" He was a great dad though he never beat me, not once, always gave me a scolding and that always seemed to be enough. He was intelligent too, he could do Sudoku puzzles in pen. I always wondered how he found the time to still keep his mind sharp.

For the longest time my dad became a professional assassin, taking any job and keeping on the move. At one point however the Village Hidden in the Sand offered him a job there as a Jonin and a high class house. My dad, tired of keeping on the move accepted the proposal.

My mother was banished from the Hyuga clan. She always wanted to be an Uchiha since they are considered our ancestors. When she found out about the plot that they were going to take over The Hidden Leaf Village, she wanted in. They needed all the help they could get and a byakugan to warn them if traps were set or if someone was sneaking up behind Fugaku Uchiha. However when the plan was ruined by the clans annihilation, my mother having a guilty conscious of the ordeal, confessed.

Hiashi Hyuga wanted to execute her publicly. The Elders made up a far fetched story that she was in cahoots with Itachi since no one was to know of the true mission Itachi had. My mother told me how the trial went exactly without much emotion. She said Hiashi said things like "No regard for her clan or the peace!" and "She should suffer to her last breath." and "The village needs to know of her betrayal!"

The Fourth Hokage saved her from the death penalty instead, she was formally banished from the village. They confiscated her headband and sent here to the Village Hidden in the Sand. She started at the bottom of the bottom, a street beggar, living meal by meal. One night she fell gravely ill. My father noticed her on the street half dead. My dad wasn't the type to pick up random, half dead beggars in the street. However for some reason he took her in and nursed her back to health, from what he told me it took her a month before she could walk out of bed again and two for her to fully recover. They learned many things about each other over those two months, even with my father almost constantly on missions he found a way to be there every single day.

My dad found out what my mother had done to be banished for a while he didn't really care much, since he had been mostly neutral.

"The past is the past" he said, "your mother has changed for the better and I forgive her for what she planned on doing."

They got married less than two weeks after my mother was back to full health. My mother didn't have many guests and my dad only had a few anbu's show up. About a year after the wedding I was born.

I was a miracle baby that's what they said. I was born sick, literally. I was kept in the hospital for almost three months on a feeding tube. The funny thing was I never got sick again in my entire life. The doctors explanation was that my immune system was sort of like lifting weights the entire time i was sick, getting stronger and stronger to fight off the disease I had. For a few years I lived a normal life, a normal baby. Then I started school, and learned about ninjas.

From the photographs my parents took, it seems like I always had a weapon in my hand or a book in my hand from the moment I turned 7. All my report cards had stuff like "An amazing student" or "A brilliant child with a kunai" even sometimes "A perfect student". They found out a possesed the byakugan and the sharingan at a rather early age around 8 I think. I began to develope some of my own unique techniques that amazed even my parents.

Then, it happened all at once I lost both of my parents at the hand of the Hidden Leaf Village. The two elders fearing my mothers revealing of what Itachi's true mission was summoned her saying she could return to the Leaf Village. Haishi Hyuga was also involved, he had dug up some archives and wanted to get rid of old blood. The slightest bit of motivation was all the elders needed. She went alone saying she'll explain she's fine at the Sand Village, my mother was always the type to be formal and in person.

I never had proof but my mother sent messenger birds for three days, then it stopped. She was right at the Leaf Village when she died so I know the elders real ordeal was to destroy the last person who knew of the true mission. I was only 10.

My dad had known what had happened too so he grabbed his sword and said these words to me "Akane, my dear daughter. . . I am about to leave you, and please understand why." He left without even saying I love you. It took me a few years to piece it all together, they had me under strict supervision at the orphanage.

When I finally figured out how it happened I swore revenge. I swore to kill two people, and those people were Hinata Hyuga, make her father suffer, make him know the pain of loss. I also swore to kill the Elders although I knew that would be difficult. So I stayed at the Village, and I spent day in and day out training and reading attack tactics. I perfected my unique techniques making them almost unstoppable. The day I turned 14 I left The Village Hidden in the Sand.

*PHEWWW man that was a long backstory ok I really hoped you like this cause it wasn't easy working alot of the kinks, if you spot continuity issues PLEASE POINT THEM OUT BEFORE I POST THIS ON ! and don't worry they'll be plenty of action next chapter*


	3. Chapter 3

*authors note: once again I ask for constructive critism as this is my first series of fanfic but other wise enjoy the fanfic, this one may be a bit lacking and may be edited later*

Chapter 3: Midnight Blood on Blood

Hinata stood before Akane in the feild of red flowers, partially soaked with in red stain on her normally artic gray sweater had a patch of red and had begun to drip on the red flowers, creating a crimson red upon crimson red. Hinata looked at her openent and managed to maintain her stance despite her wounds. Thoughts swirled inside Hinatas' head as she tried to assess the situation.

_ How could she have the byakuga, only the Hyuga clan has it and they all reside in the Leaf Village _ Hinata thought. She had little time to think this because Akane charged at her again with the kunai which Hinata easily dodged this time. Hinata knew what she had to do and jumped backwards towards the trees, keeping low and hidden, rustling through the red flowers.

"Think you can hide from me?" Akane shouted. But Hinata was 50 meters away in no time, even with the wound in her thigh. All she had to do was aim for the blind spot. Hinata waited patientley, cocasionley rustling the leaves to confuse Akane. Akane eventually was in the perfect spot, and Hinata whipped a kunai at her and then. . . Akane turned around the moment the kunai entered the 50 meter range. Hinata was in shock she was sure she should have been within her blind spot. She merley stepped out of the way the kunai landing next to her.

"Yes, I am fully aware the Hyuga clans byakugan has a blind spot, mine however does not." Akane said with glee. Hinata was sure she saw Akane grinning. Akne picked up the kunai and pointed it towrds Hinata.

"You see my father was an Uchiha, and he and I both posses the sharigan. With the addition of the sharigan, even though the sharigan doesn't give 360 x-ray vision, for some reason it eliminates the blind spot. Now then, come on out Hinata! I want this to be fun! Muwahaha!"  
Akane cackled madly. She tossed the kunai at Hinata forcing her to move, revealing her spot. Hinata jumped back into the flowers, not wanting to make this difficult.

_I should run to the village get help._ Hinata thought and she was about to do so when she thought of Naruto. _He wouldn't run. . .and niether will I!_ Hinata suddenly felt full of chakara and energy. She ran trhough the brilliant red flowers, leaving specks of blood behind her and stopped a few meters away from Akane.

"Ah, so you have decided to fight." Akane said with a smile that would have made Orochimaru shiver.

"Why are you fighting me and how do you have the byakugan?" Hinata asked for a second time.

"You needn't worry, you'll be dead soon anyway." Akane said calmly. "Now then, show me the extent of our clans ability." Suddenly Akane's left eye turned red as rell with three small tomoes inside.

Hinata gasped, so Akane indeed had both a sharigan and byakugan. Hinata knew this was trouble, x-ray vision and the ability to copy the persons jutsu? She had to be precise and deadly otherwise she might not win. Akane began to pull out a sword, but no it wasn't a sword, just a hilt with a hollow hole that would hold the sword.

"What is that?" Hinata said, she was worried but she kept her thoughts on Naruto and his determined spirit.

"My unique ability to control massive amounts of chakra!" Akane grin was one of a demon hungry for blood. Suddenly the sword glowed a calm blue and that calm blue extended out about one yard in a very thin, sharp shape.

"A chakara blade!" said Akane "Chakara cannot be chipped or dulled, and combined with my ability to manipulate chakra at east i could make it into a mallet, a medival flail, or even an axe! It's one thousand weapons in one!"

Hinata knew she was in trouble, if she got close to strike him he could cut her to pieces, if she took a distance and threw weapons at her none of them would get by.

"You know Hinata," Hinata looked up "in terms of places to die;" Akane looked around "you could have done much worse."

"I am not going to die, because I never give up, that's my nindo!" Hinata said trying to stay confident.

"An honorable nindo!" Akane said. "But that still doesn't mean I won't kill you." with those words Akane charged at Hinata, chakara sword gripped in both hands.

Hinata ducked low and elbowed the hilt and struck Akane in the chest with gentle fist. Akane lunged backwards and almost fell over from the pain. She had been too confident that she would get Hinata and had got an internal wound, most likely in the heart. The battle had barley begun and she had suffered a serious wound.

"Very good." Akane sputtered and spat a little bit of blood. "I like a challenge." Akane lengthened her chakra sword, still keeping a two hand grip, which gave Hinata an idea. Akane charged again this time being a little more swift and nimble, knowing she had to watch it. Hinata ducked and dived but this time saw almost no opening. She had to maintain her distance because from the looks of it Akane could morph her sword in an instance.

Then Akane suddenly got her again in the exact same spot as her last shoulder would, this time cutter much deeper. The chakara blade was like a hot knife through butter with her shoulder and she lunged backwards before it took her arm off completly. Akane wasn't messing around, she was fighting dirty. Hinatas wound spurted blood this time getting half of her coat soaked in a crimsom red making her almost blend in with the flowers in the darkness of the night. Hinata was getting dizzy and was starting to fall over.

"Time to die Hinata!" Akane ran over to her and raised the sword high over Hinatas head and brought it down with amazing speed. 


	4. Chapter 4

*ok ok I was waaay more awake and focused when I read this so this should be much better. This concludes midnights death saga and i may have another arc containing Akane so look foward to her in the future, well that's all for now enjoy!*

A light breezed blew over the field of red flowers creating a tidal wade affect had you a bird eyes view of the field. Only two figures were in the field, one was soaked with the crimson red of the field almost blending in, another was wearing dark clothing that made her stand out in the field, but what made her stand out the most was the large glowing sword she was holding high above her head.

"DIE HINATA HYUGA!" Akane cried and brought the chakara sword down. Hinata didn't move until the last possible second. She ducked lower and knocked Akane's elbows out of the way releasing her two handed grip on the sword, making the sword shorten to almost nothing. Hinata smiled and took a few jumps back and started to attend to her wound while Akane regained herself.

"So you noticed," Akane said with malicious eyes "I have to keep a two handed grip on the sword to release a proper amount of chakara." Akane re-gripped her sword making it flare back up. "But that doesn't mean you'll win this." Akane leaped forward as Hinata was finishing up putting medicine on her serious shoulder wound.

Hinata ducked and doged, and tried to attack with gentle fist but couldn't because she was way to busy dodging the sword which was constantly changing size and thickness. Flowers were being cut to ribbons making a illusion of a pool of blood in the field. Akane then spotted a deliberate opening.

"DIE HYUGA!" Then Akane struck the chakara sword straight through Hinatas chest piercing her coat, undershirt, skin, heart, and then it went through her back.

For a moment you'd thought it was all a dream, time seem to stand still as the calm blue sword went through the gentle Hinata's now crimson red sweater in the sea of red flowers. Akane smile was of a mad woman, one whoms' sanity had escaped long ago. Blood dripped out of Hinata ever so slowly since it couldn't drip onto the chakara sword. Hinata hovered a few inches off the ground, raised because of the sword.

Hinata looked down at the sword piercing her elegant body and then ever so slowly looked up at her killer.

"W-why?" There was no pain in Hinata's word as she coughed up those words, along with blood. "I've never done anything to you, so why have you killed me?"

"Your right. . ." Akane said as she slowly pushed Hinata out of the sword. "It isn't your fault you can't change your bloody or your heritage. However, I won't allow something like that to get in the way of my revenge." Akane pushed Hinata fully off the sword and Hinata fell to the ground almost going unconcious from the pain. A fountain of blood started to spill out of Hinata staining her, Akane, and the field itself. Akane wiped the small amount of blood that had freckled her face.

"Naruto, I didn't give up. . ." With those words Hinata smiled and closed her eyes. A final tear rolled down her face, but it was mixed with the blood that was splattered all over her face so it created the illusion of a tear of blood.

Akane walked a few meters away and then pulled out a scroll and a brush. There were only 3 names on the list at the top was Hinata Hyuga. She crossed out the name with a slash of the brush and ink. She placed the now, nothing but a hilt, of a sword back into it's holster and walked away from the field of flowers, vanishing into the night like a flower petal in the wind.

*I'm not sure what to say in conclusion I must say I am proud to finish my first fanfic although I am not too proud of chapter three I was quite rusty with that one expect more from me in the future*


End file.
